In the field of connecting technology, a multiplicity of connecting means exists, which are also referred to as joining aids. These include inter alia blind rivets, wherein a special form of said connecting means is so-called blind rivet nuts, also referred to as threaded hollow rivets.
Such connecting means are well known in the prior art.
Blind rivet nuts are distinguished in general by the fact that they are passed through or inserted into a prefabricated hole and subsequently the first component is placed in contact with the second component, wherein subsequently, the second component is fixed thereto by way of the blind rivet nut with the aid of a screw means. The engagement of the screw into the blind rivet causes the latter to deform in a thread-free length section such that a bead-like protuberance is formed in the direction of the second component, which bead-like protuberance generates a non-positively locking and positively locking connection between the first component and the second component. The bead-like protuberance secures the blind rivet so as to be prevented from being torn out when the screw means is used. It is particularly advantageous that the blind rivet nut can realize such a connection of components even if there is only access available from one side for the installation process, for example in the case of the fastening of a sheet-metal component or flange component to a hollow profile.
To realize adequate connection strengths, it has proven expedient in the case of blind rivet nuts to use screw means such as screws or threaded bolts composed of steel, owing to the high maximum possible tightening forces and low costs.
However, in combination with components composed of aluminum, in particular from the group of 7000 grade aluminum alloys, there is the problem that the blind rivet nuts composed of steel react in intensely corrosive fashion with said component.
From the prior art, for example DE 60 2004 000 246 T2 or DE 697 11 285 T2, a person skilled in the art is now also familiar with blind rivet nuts composed of an aluminum alloy or a copper alloy. Said blind rivet nuts are however nowadays used only for the connection of aluminum components or other component arrangements which do not have a corrosive action on one another, or said blind rivet nuts must be subjected to special surface treatment.
Furthermore, DE 10 2011 014 656 A1 has disclosed a component arrangement having a blind rivet unit produced from two individual parts, with a setting part situated in front in the driving-in direction and with a deformation part situated behind. The aim, with positively locking fastening on both sides, is an optimization of the setting process and a high level of adaptation of the deformation behavior of the blind rivet unit in the two deformation regions of setting part and separate deformation part. A disadvantage is the increased outlay for the positioning of the individual parts with respect to one another.
CH 610 057 A presents possibilities for tolerance compensation, for example by means of a horizontally running slot and a vertically running slot in a base plate for the purposes of component positioning, alignment and installation for a suspension device.
DE 10 2007 060 089 A1 has disclosed a component arrangement having blind rivet nuts, wherein there is a small spacing between rivet head and second component by virtue of a hole in the second component being of larger area than the hole in the first component. The blind rivet is, in the installed state, provided with a small bead which corresponds approximately to the area of the hole in the second component. The bead is formed not by the entire deformed wall of a length section of the blind rivet but only by a small external wall part owing to the axial incision in said section. This however results in a deficient counterbearing function. Therefore, the flange-like rivet head must protrude a great distance beyond the first component such that, when the screw is tightened by way of a tool during the installation of the second component, the blind rivet is adequately supported on the tool and the blind rivet is not pulled out of the first component.